Harry, Hermoine, and Ron's fifth year at Hogwarts!
by HermoineAndraiaWeasley
Summary: Please Read I and not a very good story teller but if you read it and give it reviwes I'll make the next one!


_ Harry and his friends fifth year_

_at Hogwarts!!!!_

Harry had just woke up from a dream he had about Hermoine and then a loud scream. He sat up as fast as he could clutching his chest. His scar was hurting him and he was worried about Ron and Hermoine and all his friends at Hogwarts. Set shaking from the dream, he looked over at his alarm clock.   
"Four o'clock in the morning! Man what a time to get up."   
Harry pulled his covers off his bed and got up. He stretched, looked the mirror and flex his muscles.   
"Looking good!!!! Bet all the girls well be looking at you now."   
Harry put on some muggle clothes a pair of blue jeans with a with tank top. He was just about it go out of his room when a big black owl ran into him in the back of his head.   
"Ouch! Hey...wait a min.. you look familiar."   
He picked up the owl and took the letter from it. Harry opened it up and read.   
Dear Harry,   
Hope your doing all right, and everything is ok. You had to check up on you.. Well I got a letter from Ron and Hermoine they sent me pictures. Looks like Ron is going to have to fight off the girls and the fight off the guys for Hermoine. Well I wrote you to let you know that my name has been cleared. I well be getting some place to live within the next week and I'll be picking you up from Hogwarts Express on the last day of School. Well have to go. I well be writing you! Please do be good and behave! Prongs Jr.   
Sirus.   
Harry closed the letter with a smile and thought to him self _Prongs Jr. I like the sound of that._ His father's name at Howgarts was Prongs. He hurry and got a another piece of parchment and started to write back.   
Dear Sirus,   
Thanks for the letter. I hope everything is according to plan. So... Hermoine looks good wow. Well I am waiting for them to write back. So I'll see you later. Thanks Sirus.   
Harry   
Harry sent the letter with the owl and the owl took flight. He walked over to the window and let him go. Harry watched as it flew away. Just when he was wondering were Hermoine and Ron's letters were two owls came swooping in the window. They fought over who would give there letter first. Ron's owl won. Harry took the Letter off of Pig ( the owl Sirus gave Ron for the rat he lost).   
Harry   
You coming over this week right? Well Bill and Charlie are coming over for the week to and Percy to. O and so is Hermoine1 I can't wait to see her. Ginny as like gone on a growing sprit or something she has grown up. We are going to have to fight off the boys. well have to go .So Well get you tomorrow around noon. Bye now   
Ron   
Harry was so happy to hear from Ron and to leave soon. He hurried and packed his bags and got all ready to go. Harry almost forgot about Hermoine's Owl. He just remembered it when it hooted cause he hit it with a shoe. He hurried over there and grabbed the letter.   
_Dear Harry,_   
_ Hey sorry for not replying soon. I have been busy really. But I am at the Weasley's House hope to see you there._   
_Hermoine!_   
Harry smiled, thinking of Hermoine. But he had his eyes on another girl. Ginny Weasley. When he saved her from the snake there was something just right, about hold her in his arms. Harry was about to tuck the letter away when a little letter fell out. He picked it up and read it.   
_Harry,_   
_ Hey it's me Ginny. Well i knew that Hermoine was sending a letter to you so I put this one i hear really fast. I can't wait to see you. Hope you get here soon. O... Bill is going to pick you up by broom. See you soon._   
_Ginny Weasley._   
Harry smiled, a big smile. He went down stairs , it was right about seven o'clock am now so he decided to go and go down to breakfast. Dudley was there with his Aunt and his Uncle.   
"uhm. Uncle Veron. I am leaving today. Around noon."   
Veron just gave a grunt   
"OK well see you then."   
"Whatever boy, how are they going to pick you up?"   
"By broom. I told my godfather that I am leaving to."   
"ok then you can go."   
"O and I got good news for you to."   
"What?" Veron said getting mad as if the sound of Harry's voice was the most annoying thing in the world.   
"I am not coming back. Sirus has got a place of his own and I am going to live with him."   
The Durlesy looked as though nothing in the world could have made them more happier. Dudley offered him to help pack up. Aunt Petunia made him some sweets and things, Uncle Veron gave him Muggle money to buy a car or something to help him get his stuff out of the house faster. Noon came around and Bill appeared at the door.   
"Harry?" he said nervously   
"Hey i'm up here." a voice came from up stairs.   
Bill ran up the stairs and stopped abruptly.   
"uhm . ..bill do you know how to make everything fit into a small place?"   
"Yea, why?"   
"Cause I am not coming back here. I am living with Sirus."   
"O, yea stand back. gnihtyreve rellams ( backwards means everything smaller)"   
Everything went into one corner of the bag.   
"Thanks!" Harry said in Happiness.   
"ok lets head out then."   
Harry left the house and much to his beliefs the Durlsey's were all smiling and waving at him.

_A/N ok ok i hate cliffs hanger's but i have to see if anyone likes it. Disclamer:None of these people belong to me. I wish they did!_   



End file.
